The Maiden of Space
by XxSliverCherryxX
Summary: When ordered to execute her crazy, mentally idled sister, Isis Zubaydah boards her ship heading off to some planet not caring where she went as long as she does not have to deal with it. However, when another object collides with her ship, she escapes only to head into Earth's gravitational pull. Now she has to deal with Kira and something else she wants off her head. (No Romance.)


"I think she is the only one".

Her eyebrow twitched.

"Because her sister is crazy and we are all in danger".

Her cheeks puffed out.

"I think it should be my decision"!

Her blue, glowing, neon eyes shot wide open as she lifted her head from the table, the blur in the room becoming shaper. She glared at the men in black sitting around the circular, shiny black table. Her head turned to her father who was looking at her sternly.

"Isis, are you willing to execute your sister for the sake of our planet and others around us? Think about this carefully."

'Hell no', would have been the simple answer. Nevertheless, no matter what, Talah was still her sister. Moreover, how can she go through life, knowing she spilled her sister's blood on her hands? Yet, with her sister still living and no information on her whereabouts, she does not know how long the people of Azjon can go on.

She looked at her father's fiery red eyes. He lifted his broad, sculpted chin waiting for an answer.

"Well, the fact we have no clue where she is. And we don't know if she is dead or alive, it would be pointless to start deciding her execution".

Her father sighed. He knew how much she cared for her sister. He knew that her mother taught her to love her enemies no matter what. He knew his daughter was a strong, independent girl. However, this was a little more serious than your usual competitiveness between rivals. The fate of the Milky Way Galaxy was at hand. In addition, Isis and Talah were at the same level of physical strength and their fighting skills were almost the same. After trying to lock Talah in a cage for 6 months, it only ended with all the guards brutally murdered. Also just having escaped prison, the only thing they could to do was kill her. His thoughts vanished when Isis stood up.

"I'll be back", she said storming out of the room.

"Where are you going!?" her father yelled.

"Not staying here. That's for sure!"

Moreover, that was it.

"Don't you think we should go after her sir"?

"No, I know my daughter. Let her be".

Isis walked past her mother, who was reading a traditional Azjonin book in their language.

"Hello, Isis. Huh? Darling where are going?"

She turned to her mother. She smiled, not trying to worry her timid mother.

"I'll be in the spaceship for awhile mother. I just need to clear my head."

"Be careful. Put your chip in!"

Ah, yes. The chip her parents required her to wear when she went out. Her parents were not too over protective but being 'royalty', you always had to make sure no one was trying to make assassin attempt on you.

She went up the staircase that led near two double doors. She waited until the doors open automatically. She walked inside the cool room. It lit up with different glowing buttons and components far beyond normal technology. Windows nearly covered the entire room. At the front there were chairs facing the command buttons. Easily Isis could read all the numbers, letters and Arabic, Chinese, and Greek looking characters that was way beyond normal language. She sat in the leather chair, strapping herself in. She counted down the numbers. "Dochi (5), Echi (4), Lanchi (3), Hunchi (2), Mechi (1) Lan se (Take off)!"

The large metal ball spent less than seconds charging as it blasted off into the sky. Isis looked down at the sci – if looking planet. There were tall, white buildings along with street lanes glowing with futuristic cars.

* * *

Isis Zubaydah, 17 year-old princess of the planet Azjon. Even though she looked completely human, her features were different from that of humans. Her hair was midnight black, longer than the normal height. It reached down to the tips of feet. Half of her head braided leaving the other half out freely. Her skin was boarder lined orange, though people would claim she just had a heavy spray tan. She wore a dark blue long jacket, a string bikini under it. She also sported tight fitting shorts, knee- high boots and finger-less gloves.

Not all Azjonins had the same power Isis and her sister Tahlah had. Isis usually had a blue flame shoot out of her eye. When this happened a large cannon produced over her arm. She uses this weapon when fighting or when needed by her father. She also uses a black katana. It always seemed Isis was born with the ability to fight. She always practiced and learned new moves from her father but she never remembered putting much effort into it.

* * *

After hours on the ship, Isis noticed a light went off. It read 'Ringgon'. It meant 'danger'.

"What? Danger? What danger?" she thought to herself. An unbearably loud screech came from outside the ship. Isis quickly turned around to find the danger.

A large satellite broke in two. One of the halves was heading towards her. Her eyes widened as she ran back to the control room, pushing button after button trying to get the ship to fly off. However, one of the most important controls was gone.

"What! No! No one is on the ship. I don't think…"

However, she had no time to investigate as the object came so much closer. She did not know what to do anymore. The only choice was to jump out the window.

Closing her eyes, she stepped back. She ran towards the window and kicked it breaking the glass. Her extra lungs started to pump as soon as she hit the vacuum of space. She did not open her eyes right away. She could not tell if she was floating or falling. She felt a small pull on her body. Opening her eyes, she looked down facing a small blue planet. She recognized the land formations.

"Earth. Good. But, I have to find some way to land without drawing attention."

Her right eye stared to glow as she closed in.

"Japan. Kantō region. That's where they are."

She extended her arms out, leaning her chest forward to increase momentum to her fall. Then an idea caught on. As risky, as it was it may help hide her. She focused all her energy to the water in the clouds. Isis then tucked her arms and legs to her chest and shielded herself with the clouds. Japans' Kantō region suddenly covered in dark gray clouds. Rain started to pound.

People near the mountains looked up to see the clouds trailing along with blue looking lights inside.

"Is it a meteor?"

"I'm not sure. It might be. But, why is it glowing blue?"

Isis braced herself as she hit the mountains. The shock wave was powerful. Isis felt pain vibrate throughout her body. It had to be the worse pain she ever experienced.

* * *

What felt like hours had only been minutes as Isis's eyes shot open. The pain had subsided but something still did not feel right.

"Have to get out of here before anyone finds me".

She zipped up her black long jacket, put her hood on and descended into the city streets of Japan. She stopped to feel the two spirits that she had been looking for. A light smile grazed her face when she hit those spot on.

* * *

**Sorry if there are a lot of grammar, spelling and other stupid mistakes in there. I have not written in a long time. It will get better. See ya! **


End file.
